No Da
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Descorazonada, esta fiesta ya no da... ¡Felices fiestas!


¡Feliz Navidad! Deseo que todos los lectores hayan tenido una gran Nochebuena y estén pasando las fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos.

El fin de año está cada vez más cerca y por fin tengo tiempo libre para dedicarme a mí. Lo primero que quiero hacer es compartirles mi habitual fic navideño y como cada año, dedicárselo a una de mis más queridas amigas, Sarita.

Esta ocasión me inspire en una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos, No Da de Miranda!, con la enorme diferencia de que mi historia tendrá un final distinto.

Sin más, disfruten.

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la loca idea que tuvo mi mente.

"…_esta fiesta ya no da…"_

Y ahí estaba. Entallada en un apretadísimo vestido que le hacía más de un favor a las bien formadas curvas que el quidditch le ayudaba a mantener. Rodeada de sus compañeras de equipo, hacía esfuerzos incontables por parecer divertida e interesada en cualquier tontería qué estuvieran diciendo. Tendría un par de horas de estar ahí y no estaba pasando un buen momento, pero tenía una poderosa razón que la obligaba a mantenerse en el lugar. Estaba segura de que era la única forma de lograr encontrarse con él.

Poco menos de 5 semanas habían pasado desde que lo suyo hubiera terminado por un tonto exabrupto. Él quería hacerlo formal, ella simplemente se volvió loca, y cuando él dijo que estaba harto de ser solo un simple secreto, ella le dijo que se fuera.

No supo que hacer, sintió miedo, ¿cómo les diría a sus padres sobre él? ¿a sus hermanos? ¿al mundo en general? No es que el fuera alguien malo, pero ciertos estigmas jamás se iban y sabía lo mucho que él había luchado por eliminar los suyos.

Pensó que después de un par de días todo volvería a la normalidad, error. Había evitado cualquier contacto con ella, cerró la red flu de su departamento y las lechuzas volvían todas con sus cartas sin abrir, no se había aparecido en ninguno de sus últimos 3 partidos y ni mencionar los entrenamientos, por eso cuando la invitación a la fiesta navideña de la empresa que era dueña del equipo llegó a su casa, confirmó su asistencia de inmediato.

Seguía bebiendo de la misma copa de champaña que le habían dado cuando llegó, quería estar lo más sobria posible cuando lo enfrentara, pero el tiempo seguía pasando y de él no había ni un solo atisbo. Empezaba a pensar que todo aquello sería una perdida de tiempo cuando sucedió.

Entró muy bien acompañado, la castaña que traía del brazo no era otra que la mismísima Amber Kane, la cantante de moda en el mundo mágico. Una guapísima bruja mitad veela que sin duda lucía despampanante en su diminuto vestido dorado. Él le sonreía y ella coqueteaba descaradamente con él tocándolo excesivamente, brazo, espalda, hombro… los vio caminar juntos y saludar gente unos 10 minutos. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaban aguados, las tontas lágrimas estaban por traicionarla en un lugar lleno de gente.

La sorpresa que se dibujo en el rostro del causante de todo solo la hizo hacer una mueca de incredulidad al tiempo que bebió de un trago el resto de su copa y huyo al baño más cercano.

Su reflejo lo decía todo. El vestido verde le sentaba increíble, su espalda descubierta y sus largas piernas al aire la hacían ver más sexy de lo normal, sin olvidar su largo y lacio cabello recogido solo un poco para evitar que cayera sobre su rostro, pero sus tristes y enrojecidos ojos contaban una historia completamente diferente.

Había sido una idiota al pensar que él esperaría. Ella ya lo había hecho esperar los últimos 3 años, sus inseguridades, su miedo al que dirán, el temor a ser rechazada… cada una de esas excusas le parecían más estúpidas a cada segundo. La felicidad se le había ido de las manos y ahora no estaba segura de poder recuperarla.

Después de respirar y arreglar un poco su maquillaje regreso al salón, donde ahora sonaba una estruendosa y moderna música. Divisó a sus compañeras bailando en la pista y lo único que le pareció correcto fue unírseles. Atravesaba la pista con dificultad, cuando una mano la tomo fuertemente del codo.

-Hablemos-

* * *

El agarré en su codo era firme, pero sin hacerle daño. Caminaron en medio de los muchos invitados que bailaban al ritmo de la fuerte música y que poco o nada de atención les prestaron.

Ya fuera del salón la soltó y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, lo primero que quiso hacer fue mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero probablemente esta sería la única oportunidad de hablar que tendrían.

La pequeña oficina al final del pasillo era cálida. Había un hermoso árbol navideño en una esquina y la chimenea encendida hacía que el ambiente se sintiera aún más caldeado. El enorme ventanal dejaba ver los inicios de una nevada y en medio de todo, ellos.

* * *

¿Qué se le dice a alguien a quién le has roto el corazón? ¿Perdón? ¿Lo siento?

No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar, ahí se quedo mirando la nieve caer y dándole la espalda todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Tendré que ser yo quien haga las preguntas? O piensas decirme ¿qué haces aquí? -

Su voz sonaba fría, llena de algo que estaba entre el rencor y la tristeza. Se giró y pudo observar unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos grises, las pequeñas líneas en sus ojos se veían más profundas de lo habitual y estaba segura de que estaba más delgado.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -

La pregunta más tonta de su repertorio fue la primera en salir de su boca. Y el verlo exasperarse y rodar los ojos solo la hizo sentir más tonta.

\- Por favor, Ginny. Dime ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Siempre dijiste que la frivolidad de estos eventos te enfermaba. En los últimos 7 años, nunca hiciste acto de presencia y hoy, precisamente hoy, estás aquí. No me hagas preguntarlo nuevamente. -

Sabía que él no le pondría las cosas fáciles. Nada entre ellos había sido fácil. Ella se encargó de que así fuera, aún ahora, teniéndolo de frente no estaba segura cómo empezar. Él era más responsable de toda su relación que ella, al final lo único que se había limitado a hacer era responder; ¿una cita?, OK. ¿Puedo besarte?, de acuerdo. ¿Me amas?, podría hacerlo. La gran culpable era ella, ella y sus tontos mecanismos de defensa. ¿Defenderse de qué? ¿De sentirse amada?

Seguía callada, solo miraba intensamente al rubio. Ojalá sus ojos fueran capaces de hablar lo que ella no podía en estos momentos. Hizo amago de hacerlo, pero solo boqueo como un pez fuera del agua.

\- ¿Sabes algo Gin? Déjalo así, disfruta la fiesta. –

Él salió sin darle una segunda mirada y entonces fue cuando reaccionó. Salió tras él y lo tomó de la mano haciéndolo frenar al instante.

\- Por favor, Draco, espera. –

La música de la fiesta sonaba lejana en el pasillo y podía vislumbrar las luces de colores a los lejos, este era el momento, no había más. Era todo o nada.

\- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir y después podrás borrarme para siempre de tu vida… seré breve. –

El giró en su eje y cruzó sus brazos con una mirada seria en el rostro. Se parecía tanto a su padre que un ligero escalofrío la recorrió.

\- Me he preguntado una y otra vez cuál era la mejor forma de decirte todo lo que quiero y cada una de mis opciones eran terribles. Pero creo que lo que realmente necesito decirte es lo siento. – los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos – siento mucho a donde hemos llegado. Siento no ser lo suficientemente valiente como par dar un salto de fe, siento tanto hacerte daño y que tu hayas hecho hasta lo imposible por seguir mis estúpidas reglas. Siento mucho no haber contestado tus te amos cuando los sentía y sobre todo siento mucho haber perdido lo que teníamos. Perdí a mí mejor amigo, a mi compañero de aventuras y al amor de mi vida. Se que te he hecho mucho daño, que estos años han sido más tortura que verdadero amor, pero quiero que sepas que sí, fue amor, que si te amé, que lo hago y que si hoy estoy aquí es para decírtelo, porque no quiero quedarme con esto. Y si tu ya no quieres darnos otra oportunidad, lo entenderé, créeme que lo haré solo esperaba que tu… -

Su terrible intento de disculpa fue interrumpida por los demandantes labios de Draco y sin proponérselo, empezó a llorar. El beso era mezcla de sus lágrimas saladas, el sabor de la champaña y algo muy Malfoy.

\- Tonta pelirroja. Solo quería que dieras ese salto de fe, conmigo. –

Ella río aún con lagrimas en los ojos y dejó que Draco la envolviera entre sus brazos, sus cálidas manos en su espalda y su barbilla en su cabeza la hicieron sentir de nuevo en casa.

* * *

**¡Milagro de navidad! ****Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley anuncían compromiso.**

Después de años de especulaciones, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley revelaron una relación de 3 años y no solo eso, anunciaron su compromiso en la fiesta navideña de Malfoy&Co.

La pareja se conoce desde sus años de Hogwarts pero reconectaron cuando la empresa Wizarding Sports, propiedad de Malfoy&Co., adquirió al equipo de la señorita Weasley unos 7 años atrás. Si bien su relación se mantuvo en muy bajo perfil y pocas personas estaban enteradas, fuentes cercanas aseguran que la pareja está completamente enamorada y lista para dar el siguiente paso.

La señorita Weasley estuvo brevemente comprometida con el héroe de guerra, Harry Potter, cuando tenía 18 años, pero decidieron finalizar el compromiso de forma amigable; mientras que el heredero Malfoy anuló el contrato matrimonial con la señorita Astoria Greengrass luego del fallecimiento de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

Desde las oficinas de El Profeta le deseamos todo el éxito a la feliz pareja.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Les deseo a todos unas felices fiestas y espero que este 2020 venga lleno de todo lo positivo para cada uno de ustedes.

Lynette P. Broderick


End file.
